


The Best Little Secrets Are Kept

by kashmir



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not something they talk about; it's just something they do. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Little Secrets Are Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/)**unamaga** \- thanks babe! For my Angela, with love.

It's not something they talk about; it's just something they do.

If Nate thinks about it too much - which he _absolutely_ doesn't, it makes sense. He and Chuck do everything together anyway, always have, so it seems like the natural progression when their sleepovers start to include hand jobs and then, later, blow jobs and once, memorably, the both of them high and naked and rubbing off against each other until Chuck came against Nate's belly, messy and wet and hot, Nate following moments later.

So, yeah. It's just something they do. A way to release the day's tension, clear their heads - friends helping each other out.

That's all.

But that doesn't explain why when Nate's making out with Blair, running his hands down her delicate waif-like body that his mind will flash to the sturdiness of Chuck's body under him, beside him, holding him down; doesn't explain why that, more than a handful of Blair's pert little breasts, gets him harder than steel.

It does explain, though, why when he gets off of the phone with his financial advisor, after learning his own damn father had liquidated his account, that Chuck doesn't say anything, just plucks the cell out of Nate's hand and drops to his knees. Nate leans back against the window sill, lets Chuck take care of his pants and underwear, decides to chance it and lets one hand rest lightly on the back of Chuck's neck. Chuck doesn't say anything, just takes Nate's cock in hand and strokes until he's fully hard before licking the head.

Nate whines a bit at that, hips jerking, and Chuck huffs out a laugh before taking Nate in his mouth, screwing down tight until his mouth touches the ring of his thumb and forefinger at the base of Nate's dick. He gets into it then, slurping and sucking and making obscene noises around Nate's cock. Nate gnaws at his lower lip, hand tightening on the back of Chuck's neck while Chuck starts to tongue at that spot under the head that never fails to make him come, quick and hard.

It works this time, too, Nate losing it within seconds, coming with a choked off gasp, the pleasure causing him to double over as Chuck gentles him through it, pulling off to jerk him through the aftershocks. When Nate's done shivering and quaking, Chuck stands and helps Nate's clumsy hands get his pants righted, then wipes his mouth. He quirks a grin at Nate and tips his head towards the bar, obviously choosing to ignore the blatant erection tenting his pants.

Nate swallows heavily and nods, thinking that, yeah, it might be something they don't talk about, but it's not just something they do, not anymore. He wonders, as Chuck pours them each a finger of Scotch, why that isn't freaking him out more.

As he knocks back the expensive liquor, he finds himself not caring.


End file.
